nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Kouda
Masato Kouda (also known as Masato Coda) is a Japanese composer and orchestrator who is known for working on the Monster Hunter and Devil May Cry games, among other titles. Kouda was born in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan on October 24, 1971. He studied at Kunitachi College of Music and later graduated, where he later joined Capcom's Sound Team until 2003. Afterwards, he joined Design Wave Corp., where he has worked on numerous game projects and anime television shows ever since. Production History *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' (1998) - Music *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA) (2003) - Music *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music Arrangement *''Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars'' (2013) - Music *''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - Composer *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement (as Masato Coda) *''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2016) - Music Composition *''Project X Zone 2'' (2015) - Music *''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - Music *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement (as Masato Coda) Song Credits Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Metroid) -- Arrangement *Team Galactic Battle! (Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl) -- Arrangement *Humoresque of a Little Dog (Mother) -- Arrangement The Wonderful 101 *The Nick of Time 2 -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/48058 *ST04-2 10,000 Meters Under The Sea -- Composition & Arrangement *Tentacules-Class Amphibious Mobile Fortress Ohdarko -- Composition & Arrangement *EV24 Briefing 2 -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/48059 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Bathtime Theme (nintendogs) -- Arrangement (feat. RiRiKA) *Bathtime Theme (Vocal Mix) (nintendogs) -- Arrangement (feat. RiRiKA) *Light Plane (Pilotwings) -- Arrangement (feat. RiRiKA) *Light Plane (Vocal Mix) (Pilotwings) -- Arrangement (feat. RiRiKA) Fire Emblem Fates *Justice RIP -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/57528 *Justice RIP (Storm) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Wastes -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Wastes (Fire) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dim Moonlight -- Composition & Arrangement *Dance in the Dark -- Composition & Arrangement *Guest of Shade -- Composition & Arrangement *A Dark Fall -- Composition & Arrangement *A Dark Fall (Fire) -- Composition & Arrangement *You of the Dark -- Composition & Arrangement *Petals in the Wind -- Composition & Arrangement *Are You Listening? -- Composition & Arrangement *Vanity Judge -- Composition & Arrangement *Vanity Judge (Roar) -- Composition & Arrangement *Wild Outlaw -- Composition & Arrangement *The Dim Abyss -- Composition & Arrangement *Advance Confusion -- Composition & Arrangement *Prelude to Disaster -- Composition & Arrangement *Flickering Illusion -- Composition & Arrangement *Puppet's Feast -- Composition & Arrangement *In the Stars -- Composition & Arrangement *Far Away -- Composition & Arrangement *Far Away (Deeds) -- Composition & Arrangement *Obsidian Ruler -- Composition & Arrangement *New Power -- Composition & Arrangement *Coming Demise -- Composition & Arrangement *Destiny, Help Us -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Elites -- Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Fire Emblem Fates) -- Arrangement Other Names *Masato Koda *Masato Kohda *KODA MASATO *Masato Coda *pia-com3go External Link(s) *VGMdb profile *Japanese Wikipedia article *Moby Games profile *Design Wave game archives References Category:Composers Category:Real people Category:Super Smash Bros. Music